The Important One
by ChristineChyntia
Summary: Eren sangat sedih karena sudah kehilangan 2 sahabat karibnya, yaitu Mikasa dan Armin. Dia selalu sedih setiap memikirkan mereka, tapi pada akhirnya Levi dan Jean menenangkannya. Dia juga menemukan seseorang yang penting baginya, bagaimana cara Eren melindungi orang itu?


**Truly Friendship**

Once upon a time in Scouting Legion Headquarter after the expedition beyond the wall, all of scouting legion members take a rest except Eren, Levi, and Erwin. They're called by all of governments. Armin is reading a book at dining room, "Hey it's an interesting book but it's very quiet here" he doesn't know that Hanji's coming "Hey Armin!""H-hanji-san! Konnichiwa!""Yo! What are you doing alone here?""I just read a book about the outside world""Sou..""I'm interesting there!""The outside world isn't good like in the story""Eh?" then Hanji quiet for a seconds and take a sit near Armin.

"Let me tell you about the fall of Shigashina district in 845""Yes.. I'm still 9 years old there""Hmm.. It's lucky if you can be safely from titan""He-eh, Hannes save me""Hannes?""He's Eren's father friends""Soukka.. In 845,many of the soldier died at the war""Yes.. My grandfather died to""Just some of scouting legion member life""Whuaa! I hope I can meet them!""All of save scouting legion members can go outside, but it stopped by titan""Amazing.. Do Hanji-san know who they are?"It's Erwin, Mike, Levi and me also the others""Sugoii! I adore your strategy!""Really?""Yes!""Thanks Armin" then Hanji grins to Armin and he replied with a wink."Okay! I gotta go""Wait Hanji-san!""Hmm?"?Can we talking like this again?""Sure.. With my pleasure!" then Armin very happy and Hanji walks away to leave Armin alone.

After that, Armin goes to outside the HeadQuarter and take some fresh air. Then, he coughed by Mikasa "Armin!""Mikasa~""Why you alne here?""No.. I just take a rest""Soukka.. Let me be with you""Okay" then Armin and Mikasa sit in the green grass "I just think about the world outside the wall""You always dreamed it since you're child""Yeah.. I wanted to go there""But you know it's hard to go there""Yeah.. We just failed in the expedition, it's just still in the Wall Maria""But, you can risking your humanity to go there, right?""Hee…""Don't never give up! I know you can do it""I can't do that if you don't help me.. I can't do that if Scouting Legion doesn't help me""Yess" then Mikasa quiets for a seconds and Armin stands up.

"Armin?""I wanted to be stronger like Hanji-san, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi""They? Also that bastard?""They are some good seniors at Scouting Legion""I know but""I won't endangered my comrades""Armin.. You're become more wisdom than before""Hehe.. But my judgement is full""I know Armin""I learned from someone that I know, she's a kind person! I adore her""Soukka.. Let's go! I want to drink""Okay" then they go to the dining room.

In the dining room, "Ahh.. I've already drunk""Yosh.. I want to read a book! Do you want to join?""Hmm.. I will join you if I interesting to the book""I think you'll interesting.. C'mon!" Armin pulled Mikasa's hand to the library "Hey Armin""Hmm?""I think it's good" then Mikasa pointed to a booked and show it to him "Hey it's a biology book""Biology? Forget what I've told before""He-eh""So what's your favorite book?""I don't know, but let's read this""A fairy tales? Huh?""Yes""You aren't a child Armin""It's an interesting fairy tales!""Soukka""It's about five friends and one pet""It's a novel I think""Okay let's read it together" then they read it until night.

After they read the book, "Do you enjoy it Armin?""Yeah.. I wanted to have a friendship like that""Haha.. You kniw they completed each others""It's like we""We?""Like you with me and Eren""Sure! I'm very happy can meet you and Eren""Yes!""You're very inspirited us""I know you're weak but you're very smart""Yeah.. So you and Eren completed me""Hehe""It's just like she with her friends""Hee..""Okay! It's a happiness for me""It's okay if you're happy now""Yeah.. I just sad because Eren isn't here""It's okay Armin, I will take him back to here""Okay" then Mikasa and Armin go. Armin hopes that Eren keep stay in Scouting Legion and they can together meet.


End file.
